Meade Minnigerode
Meade Minnigerode (19 June 1887 - October 1967) was an American poet and prose writer. Life Minnegerode was born in London on 19 June 1887, to Eleanor (Cox) and Meade Minnigerode.Meade Minnigerode (1887-1967), Ancestry.ca. Web, Aug. 17, 2018. He graduated from Yale University in 1910 and for several years was associated with publishers in New York City. He represented the United States Shipping Board in France in 1917–1918 and in the year following was a lieutenant with the American Red Cross. He married Elizabeth Bright. Along with George S. Pomeroy, Minnigerode wrote the lyrics of "The Whiffenpoof Song."Selected Poetry of Meade Minnigerode (1887-1967), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 7, 2011. He died in Essex, Middlesex co., Connecticut, in October 1967. Publications Novels *''Laughing House: A novel''. New York & London: Putnam, 1920. *''The Big Year: A college story. New York & London: Putnam, 1921. *O, Susanna! A romance of the old American merchant marine. New York & London: Putnam, 1922. *''The Seven Hills: A novel. New York: & London: Putnam, 1923. *''Cordelia Chantrell: A romance''. New York & London: Putnam, 1926. *''Cockades: a romance''. New York & London: Putnam, 1927. *''Black Forest''. New York & Toronto: Farrar & Rinehart, 1937. *''The Terror of Peru''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1940. Non-fiction *''The Fabulous Forties, 1840-1850: A presentation of private life''. New York: Putnam, 1924. *''Theodosia Burr, Prodigy: An informal biography''. Philadelphia: G. Graham, 1924. *''Lives and Times: Four informal American biographies. New York & London: Putnam, 1925. *''Aaron Burr: A biography (with Samuel H. Wandell). New York & London: Putnam, 1925. *''Some American Ladies: Seven informal biographies. New York & London: Putnam, 1926. *''Certain Rich Men. New York & London: Putnam, 1927. **also published as The Financial Giants in American History. Washington, DC: BeardBooks, 2003. *''Jefferson, Friend of France, 1793. New York & London: Putnan, 1928. *''Presidential Years, 1787-1860. New York & London: Putnam, 1928. *''Some Mariners of France. New York & London: Putnam, 1930. *''The Magnificent Comedy: Some aspects of public and private life in Paris, from the fall of Robespierre to the coming of Bonaparte, July, 1794-November, 1799. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1931. *''The Son of Marie Antoinette: The mystery of the temple tower: A biography''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1934. *''Marie Antoinette's Henchman: The career of Jean, baron de Batz, in the French revolution. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1936. *''Essex Post, comprising Essex, Centerbrook and Ivoryton in the State of Connecticut: Originally American Legion Post 18A, Aircraft Warning Service, 1941-1944. Connecticut: privately published, 1944. Edited *''Some Personal Letters of Herman Melville, and a bibliography. New York: E.B. Hackett / Brick Row Book Shop, 1922. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Meade Minnigerode, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 18, 2014. See also * List of English-language songwriters References Notes External links ;Lyrics * Minnigerode, Meade (1887-1967) (1 lyric) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books *Meade Minnigerode at the Online Books Page *Meade Minnigerode at Amazon.com * ;About *Meade Minnigerode discography at Discogs *Meade Minnigerode at IMDb * Category:Yale University alumni Category:American novelists English Americans Category:1887 births Category:1967 deaths Category:Songwriters Category:American songwriters